


My Kingdom For Another Drink!

by sinecure



Category: Community
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinecure/pseuds/sinecure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While drunk at a wedding, Jeff tells a few people of his love for Annie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kingdom For Another Drink!

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't own Community and I make no money from it.  
>  **Spoilers:** Urban Matrimony and the Sandwich Arts (3x11)  
>  **A/N:** Written for eleventhimpala's LJ prompt at milady_milord.  
> 

"...no, seriously, Britta. I love 'er. She's--" Jeff paused, watching the blurry patterns of blonde and green--green?--blend and dance in front of him. It was kind of cool.

"I think you've had a little more than me to drink, idiotic stuff, because you're spouting Jeff."

Jeff squinted at Britta. "Wha...? You're not making sense. Where's Shirley?"

  


*~*~*~*~

  


"...no, seriously, Shirley. I love 'er. She's--" Jeff felt a sense of having done this be-- deja vu! He laughed suddenly, imagining himself in The Matrix. He'd look awesome in leather. Ooo. Next Halloween.

"Um, Jeff? You do realize that this is my wedding, and you and Britta already almost ruined it with your drunken half-marriage, right? Don't add confessing _that_ to the mix and think me or baby Jesus can forgive you... without some legal advice on the sandwich shop, please?"

Jeff squinted at Shirley, listening to her go on and on about shops and Pierce and the dean and Subway and-- "Where's Andre?"

  


*~*~*~*~

  


"...no, seriously, Andre. I love 'er." Jeff paused, feeling a little dizzy. A little nauseous. A little less filled with alcohol. Where was his flask again?

"Um, okay. She seems like a really nice girl. But take it from me, man; love isn't easy. It's hard work and determination and compromise and laughter and did you see how I snuck that laughter part in there? Because there are more good parts than bad and..."

Jeff squinted at Andre, stopping his pat-down. "My kingdom for another drink... uh, thanks, Shirley. Where's-- ah."

  


*~*~*~*~

  


"...no, seriously, Leonard. I love 'er. She's--" Jeff stared at Leonard, wondering why he was even talking to his arch nemesis, number one, evil guy at school.

"I'll say. Va-va-va-voom!" Leonard waggled his brows up and down in a really gross way.

"Shut up, Leonard! I know about that thing with the person who was there that one time that I saw!" Jeff frowned at his flask. Why was it not giving him more alcohol? He needed more alcohol. "Where's Annie?"

  


*~*~*~*~

  
"...no, seriously, Annie. I love 'er... I mean, you. You're--"

"Not Annie, man. I'm Troy? Slightly lower voice, more handsome? Yeah, okay, just wander off while I'm talking to you!"

  


*~*~*~*~

  
"...no, seriously, Annie. I love--"

"Abed, Jeff. Annie's over there."

  


*~*~*~*~

  
"...no, seriously, Annie. I love--"

"Jeffrey, why are you talking to a vase of flowers? Ohhh, is this one of Britta's weird ideas, like 'talk to cut flowers, they have feelings too'? Oh, okay. It's not like I was invited anyway, so why should the guests have to talk to me?"

  


*~*~*~*~

"  
...no, seriously, Annie. I-- Pierce! Stop making obscene hand gestures. I'm drunk, not blind. Ugh!"

"...I didn't realize eating pretzels _was_ obscene. Oh, Jeff, you might wanna watch out for that-- oh!"

  


*~*~*~*~

  
"...no, seriously, Jeff. You need to be more careful. There are, like, a billion flowers in here. Who knew Britta would be so awesome at this? It's completely awesome, right? She really did an awesome job. And I... helped; I got that chair out of storage. Almost broke a nail."

Jeff stared at Annie's faces, floating above him amongst the messy mass of flowers and lace things and Annie. "I love you, Annie."

"Awww-- ew. Jeff, this was a new dress!"

  



End file.
